


To Lydia, from Isaac. To Isaac, from Lydia

by LuciaNuG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Feelings in words, Isaac Feels, Letters, Lovely Isaac, Pre-Relationship, Sad Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac writes Lydia a letter because he can't seem to tell her everything he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Lydia, from Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Kudos and comment if you want!

To Lydia,

They say that in order to whatever others think about us doesn't get to us, we have to accept our faults, embrace them.  
I accept my blunders, that I know to mess up in a thousand different ways, and will always get to amazed you with the way I'll do it the next time I do so.  
I accept that I speak to much, and more when I am nervous, but when you should worry is when I am very quiet, that means something is breaking in side of me.  
I accept that for me its difficult to cry, but only because I have cried so many times that I doubt that tears would left my eyes, and also because I'm not sure that could stop once I started.  
I accept that sometimes I close and don't leave nobody comes into my world, I use sarcasm as a weapon without remembering it has a double edge.  
I accept that I am very afraid, afraid to miss. Afraid to miss you. You, the person that has been my enemy, my friend, which never let me, the one and that, of all people listened, and calmed me when I cried like a child.  
I accept that I am very sensitive at times and sometimes I hate everything and it is impossible to endure me.  
I accept that I am always asking where are you o calling, which is because I worry too much; because I love you also too much. Perhaps because nobody as do it for me.  
I accept that I have a very bad temper, and that I am negative. My jokes don't have grace and do you know that more I accept?   
You.  
I could spend hours listening to your life, and not get tire of it. Hours looking at your face.  
And I know that I ask too much that if you are ok, but don't panic, it is a small hobby I have. Because when I was breaking, nobody did. And I would not, for anything in the world, let you break down. Because you are above it all.

From Isaac.


	2. From Lydia, to Isaac.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's letter to Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Please comment to let me know! Sorry for any mistakes!

To Isaac,

Before, I spent the hours imagining how you'd be, if you would come by car or perhaps riding a bike. Now I know that you come walking, and I still love you. 

I liked to imagine how it would be to be surround by your arms, if it would be uncomfortable or comfortable.  
Now I know that it is so comfortable and comforting.  
That it feels like home, like you are my safe place.

I wanted to think about you without thinking about you directly, if that makes any sense.  
I have imagined us so many times, that when at last we have been, it was not as I expected.  
No, it was even better, more real, more authentic.  
Because that's love, right? Something real and an unexpected feeling for good or worng.  
It is as when you bet in poker, upping the bet because, why not? 

And remember that is okay not to feel okay, they will be days you won't feel like going out of bed, but you should and I'll be there to catch you if you fall.  
Is okay to cry, we all cry, Isaac, it not a weakness sing.  
Don't forget I love you, you and your little stupid things. The ones I fell for.

PS: I see your smile, and I bet up a lot of kisses more.

Lots of love,  
from your Lydia.


End file.
